


Consuming and warm, regret is

by PerthroSeidraikiri



Series: (Build a bridge) from my heart to yours [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hearing Voices, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri
Summary: Vlad shakes his head, scrambling back but now the force that has been holding him back pushes him forward, Plasmius cups Vlad’s cheek, fingertips searing,‘And you will always, always be me.’In which, Vlad hears voices in his head, has thoughts that he does not want to be his, feelings that he no longer attaches himself to and desires that cling to him that won't let go.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: (Build a bridge) from my heart to yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015809
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	Consuming and warm, regret is

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea that Plasmius could sometimes 'overtake' Vlad and something goes down that has Vlad no longer associate himself with or turn himself into Plasmius (possibly harmed Danny).
> 
> Thus, this was born! Vlad with... DID.  
> Anyway, there's slight body horror! Not very descriptive, but it's there.
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

Vlad hates sleep; he loathes it; he absolutely and utterly despises it. Sleep is a state that he cannot control when it decides to envelop him; when he’s too tired to fight off the pain and exhaustion it takes over him and renders him weak.

And if there is one thing Vlad is never and will never be willing to be, it’s weak. 

Fact is, he’s not afraid of sleep itself. He’s repulsed by what accompanies it. Dreams filled with empty hope, granting wishes and desires one moment before binding and pulling him into the deep dark depths of nightmares that fill his head with doubt and  _ pain.  _

He’s always aware that he’s asleep, floating in between his mind and core lost in a little mirage of hoaxes; theoretically, in terms of ghosts; sleep is a state that lies between death and life, a period where your body is at rest and you’ve retreated into your mind. 

A duration of what’s meant to be relaxation for your body and mind apparently.

And Vlad wants nothing to do with it, he dreads the time Danny pulls him to bed to sleep. Gesturing to the heavy and dark lines under his eyes and running his hands through Vlad’s hair in an attempt to bribe him to rest or  _ ‘just a nap fruitloop, c’mon pretty please?’ _

Vlad will give him a look, incredulous and stubborn, eyebrows furrowed and lips thinned as he stares at the younger man and answers him with the same reply every single time;  _ ‘No, Daniel. Absolutely not.’ _

Danny will pat the bed even though, snuggling under the blankets and impishly grinning up at him obviously and always expecting his plan to work like the optimistic clown he is and of course within a few minutes Vlad has given in.

It’s routine. He sits on the edge of the bed and Danny tugs at his arms, he budges closer and closer until he has Danny burrowing his head into his chest before sleep takes him swiftly. 

He lets his hands run through Danny’s strands, muttering to himself all the while before he reaches to take a book. One he’s read countless and countless times that he knows the words by heart and could practically rewrite the book itself. 

_ Oh yes, because you can do  _ **_everything_ ** _.  _

Vlad narrows his eyes, the voice is familiar; eerie and condescending; pulling his unsettlement right back up and lodging it into his throat. Gluing it there and letting him suffocate. 

_ That’s the least of what I’d like to do to you Masters. _

Vlad straightens his back, looks down at Danny before squeezing his eyes shut.

_ He’s blinded, yes, you think he wants to stay with you? _

The voice gets stronger, harsher and closer. 

Vlad raises his hands to his ears, cupping over them. 

“You’re not here, you’re not real and I don’t need you, I don’t believe you, I don’t-”

A little chuckle escapes Vlad’s mouth, a chuckle that isn’t his at all and his hands fly to his mouth to cup over them as well. Red mist rises escapes his lips.

_ ‘I’m always here Masters, waiting for you to realize you’re living a lie.’ _

Vlad’s eyes snap open, glowing blue as he takes a look around; the weight on his chest gone, Daniel is no longer lying against him, no longer grounding him; he’s alone-

_ ‘I’m here.’ _

“Get out of my head-”

_ ‘You used to rely on me so very much, what happened? No longer friends are we?’ _

The smell of ectoplasm hits his nose, and Vlad  _ panics.  _ His eyes roaming back and forth; turning around to find some sort of exit; an escape out of his mind that chooses to plague him, remind him over and over of the anger shoved deep inside.

“No, we’re not friends and I am not doing this again. I’m going to wake up  _ now  _ and there’s nothing you can do to stop me-”

_ ‘Turn around then, say that to my face…’  _ Vlad hears a bark of bone-breaking laughter,  _ ‘or well, your face really!’ _

Red eyes slowly materialize in front of him, thin lips curl upwards revealing bloody sharp fangs, face so blue before it shifts between indigo and grey; green glows of ectoplasm coating his eye that is no longer there, nose severed in half but the face in front of him looks pleased, content as his grin stretches wider. 

_ ‘Well?’ _

“Plasmius… leave me alone. We’re done, I’m done, I no longer want or wish to have anything to do with you.” he keeps his voice calm, begging it doesn’t break as Plasmius moves forward.

As he watches his ghost half move closer, the smell of burning flesh stronger. 

_ ‘Is that what you think?’  _

“It’s what I know and stick by, so I will be leaving now-”

There’s a hand at his throat before he can react, red eyes glowing even brighter as they look down at him, sneer playing on Plasmius’ stained lips,  _ ‘You’re lying to yourself. You’re not happy; you’ve locked me away and refuse to play and I’m getting so, so very bored!’ _

Vlad feels the bone in his neck crack before Plasmius drags him through a wall. 

He’s helpless, he’s no longer Plasmuis; he refuses to be Plasmius after almost hurting Daniel and everyone else in Amity Park; he refuses to let-

_ ‘This is what we want!’  _

Vlad chokes as Plasmius throws him to the floor, raging forward and drawing screams, cries and cackling all the while as he grabs civilians and crushes them by the throat, makes them kneel and bleed. 

_ ‘What we’ve always wanted until that stupid, insolent brat-” _

Daniel appears right in front of them, heaving and covered in bruises, his lip busted and right eye black and blue before he growls, yet it holds no malice, “Vlad please, calm down, let’s talk this through-”

“Daniel-”

_ ‘Daniel!’  _

Plasmius charges forward, grinning and Vlad scrambles to his feet, rushing right after him, chest heaving as he watches Plasmius get closer and closer.

“Vlad-”

Plasmius hisses, tilting his head to the side, faking empathy; nodding slowly, pulling his hands by his side; eyes dull blood-red as he leans forward, reaching for Danny’s hands.

“Plasmius don’t touch him!” Vlad screams but no sound or words leave him, his footsteps slow down like he’s being pulled back, his legs refuse to move forward and instead move backwards; but his eyes watch as Plasmius lets go of his ghostly transformation, turning back into  _ him.  _

Leaning into Danny’s hug, hand’s glowing and warming but Danny doesn’t notice, his eyes are clenched tight as he cries into Vlad’s chest, scolding him and asking him to calm down, promising him things that Vlad has heard Danny say.

Telling Vlad he loves him. 

But Plasmius steals that all away, shoulders shaking and hands creeping up Danny’s back, before pulling back, pink bright turning red, eyes hungry and blue skin appearing once more as he thrusts his hands into Danny’s chest, cackling like a mad man.

Everything slows down, Danny’s tears freeze in place, his eyes widened in shock as he stares right at Vlad, standing a few feet away, screaming and shaking his head, heaving and running forward but being pushed back constantly.

_ ‘Now look at what you’ve done.’ _

Danny’s lips start to move, repeating words that uplift Vlad every time he hears them. Words that make him feel like an improved man, a man worthy of Danny’s love and care; his attention.

( **_“VLAD WAKE UP.”)_ **

Words that Plasmius rips away with one pull of his hand away from Danny’s chest, hands grasped around a glowing blue core as he whispered one last time, “I trust you…”

( **_“VLAD!”)_ **

Plasmius turns around, floating towards him and lets Danny fall limply to the ground,  _ ‘He trusted you.’ _

_ (“ _ **_VLAD!”)_ **

Vlad shakes his head, scrambling back but now the force that has been holding him back pushes him forward, Plasmius cups Vlad’s cheek, fingertips searing, ‘ _ And you will always, always be  _ **_me_ ** _.’ _

Vlad screams, writhing against the spot; his body shaking, his hands cupping his ears, denying over and over, refusing to listen to the voice that calls his name in concern but leans into the cool skin that pulls him into their embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> saldjlksad what do y'all think >.>
> 
> I was thinking of adding a second part to this but in Danny's perspective and take on Vlad's situation. 
> 
> It's 2am for me rn, but either way have a good day/night and stay safe y'all!!!


End file.
